Ask Away!
by Kira Leigh
Summary: I climbed on the bandwagon. :3 So... ask any character you want!
1. Advice and Questions

_Hi guys!_

_I am going to start an advice column/any question for characters you have fic!_

_Um… basically… if you have a question for Light, say "Light: blablabla" Get it? _

_Here are the characters I'll be doing!_

_Mello_

_L_

_Light_

_Matt_

_Matsuda_

_Near_

_Ryuk_

_Or anyone else you can think of. _


	2. Answers!

Well then! Let's get down to business! Firstly, I do not own Death Note, or any of the characters I am pretending to be. If I epically fail at acting as a character, please don't flame because I am not God and therefore cannot be perfect in my acting. I am, however, a very great actress when I try, so hopefully I'll get it right.

Now, I am going to go ahead and answer Toribabekit's alone, so you guys can have a sample... and because she asked enough questions to swallow a man whole. ;) Thanks toribabekit. Here we go!

If I bought you a two-story chocolate house that wouldn't melt no matter what, how long would it take for you to eat it?

Do you like Britney Spears? [Sorry, some of her music, mainly Circus, just reminds me of you.)

How many Hershey's squares can you fit into your mouth?

Mello: A whole two-story chocolate house... I'd give myself about two days! One story for each day. Like a book!

Britney Spears... Well, she doesn't sound like a yowling cat. Matty does when he sings in the shower, ha!

I'd say about...

Would you like to go raid Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory with me?~

If you listen to music, what kind do you listen to?

Have you ever went to Wal-Mart, or had Watari go, & raided the candy or sweets aisles? If yes, what'd you get? If no, make sure you consider doing that sometime!

L: Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory? Most definitely!

I know it is unbelievable, but I prefer soft rock. Lenny Kravitz is nice. If you've ever heard of Vitas, or haven't... I recommend him.

No, actually, I haven't. Though it does sound like a wonderful plan. I'll definitely try it sometime!

What kind of video games do you prefer?

Where do you shop?

Has Mello ever kissed you or done anything in that nature?

Matt: I like... uhm... action video games, I think. I mean... I'll play whatever I can get my hands on that Mels doesn't crush!

For... what? My clothes or my games? Uhm... Gamestop is pretty awesome.

Yes! And yes, he does much more of that nature... I have to be honest, I think.

Have you and Misa actually ever done anything intimate besides that kiss?

If those porn magazines don't interest you, then what does?

Has L ever taken you to some dessert buffet when there was nothing else to do? If not, take him for his birthday or just for no reason at all!~

Light: No. She was told to wait until after the kira investigation and then I just wasn't up for it. I kept saying no to her. Besides, I'm not interested in her like she thinks. It's all an act. Shh...

Porn magazines! Have you been talking to Misa? I have none and I'm not sure what you're talking about. I like tennis, obviously... and I can't say the other thing because L is in this same thread.

L: Say it.

Light: No. Ahem... next question. No, he doesn't. PLEASE don't give him any ideas!

L: Heh. Good idea!

Do you understand how amazingly gorgeous and hilarious you are?

Have you ever considered a man to be your partner?

What's one of your favorite TV shows?

Matsuda: What? Really? Heh... thanks! That made my day!

A...man...? Well... I mean... I guess it kind of depends. Who did you have in mind?

TV shows? I know it sounds odd coming from the mouth of someone from my profession but.. I like shows like Spongebob...!

Do you like Apple Bottom jeans? If you don't know what that is, have Light explain it to you or look it up on Google.

Do Shinigami even have dicks or vags?

Would you like this endless supply of apples that I just got from Wal-Mart?~ -holds them out for you to take-

Ryuk: Apple Bottom jeans, huh? Sound pretty interesting... I'll have to get my hands on a pair! Heh heh...~

...Ahh...I would say no. Obviously my pants are too tight to hide something like that, dear.

Why, yes, I'd love them. **Takes**

Girl, you're gonna make me have to rate this M! It's okay, because I love you. It stays T. A hug from EVERYONE? No... I think that's too much trouble... x.x JUST KIDDING!

Mello: **Gives a small one armed hug**

L: **Hugs a tad awkwardly**

Matt: **Hugs with both arms just to spite Mello**

Light: **Gives the only normal hug of them all**

Matsuda: **Hugs tightly**

Ryuk: **Shifty hug**

Kira Leigh: Ah, why the hell not? **GLOMP!** :DDD

SO! That's it. The end. Just kidding! Review with your questions or any advice you need and make sure you tell me who the question is for! If you do not put an exact character to pose the question for, I will simply force everyone to answer it! Thank you! :D


	3. Second set!

_(AHAHA! You guys have no idea how much I adore you. JE T'ADORE.)_

_**Overshadowed Medallion—**_

**Light:**** Would you date me if I stole your death note and started writing your name down? *kira laugh***

Date… you…? Well, I suppose I could date you, with the Death Note threat or not. However, that Death Note threat does kind of worry me…

**Matt:**** Why the goggles? *reaches to remove them* I wanna see your eyes!**

Ack! *Resists* I need those! You can't expect me to stare at a screen all day and not need glasses, right?

**StardustArcher – **

**Mello****: What is your favorite brand of chocolate?**

I'm caught between Hershey's and Ghirardelli.

**What exactly do you look for in a girl? (Purpose of asking is for a fanfic)**

I think… I wouldn't mind a dare devil. A girl who doesn't complain about what I make her do, like Matty does. I wouldn't mind if she liked chocolate, maybe even vanilla… A nice clash. *Nodnod*

**Matt:** Thanks a ton… now he's lost in fantasy world. D

**Just how talented are you?**

Talented… I'm talented enough to not be sure how to put it in words. Let's just say I'm more talented than you'll ever be able to comprehend.

**Matt: ****What happens to be your favorite video game?**

Right now, I'm really into World of Warcraft. It's taking up a lot of my time, but it sucks that it's not on my DS.

**What's up with the stripes?**

Cozy? Like… Like girls in sweats. I like 'em. I have a reason. I do! I just can't think of it yet…

**White with Black stripes or Black with Red stripes?**

White with black stripes.

**Light:**** What happens after you die after using the Death Note?**

Ah, apparently I won't be going to Heaven or Hell. However, I haven't died JUST yet. At least, not in this story, so apparently I'm good for a little while.

**How's Sayu doing?**

Sayu is alright. Thanks for asking!

**You're a gay what? *perplexed***

Excuse me? I'm not a gay anything…

**L: ****Exactly how many sweets have you consumed?**

Exactly? I would like to say somewhere in the millions… I'm not entirely sure, though. I never really counted. Just a small, random head count at the time of.

**What's your favorite treat?**

Heh, it sounds like you're asking a dog. I like those Hello Pandas. I find them rather enticing.

**If you had to choose between the Kira case and saving a strawberry cake from falling off the Empire State Building, which would you choose?**

That's tough. I think at this point, I would choose the Kira case over it. I can have Watari replace the poor thing.

**Yugioh abridged FTW – **

**Mello:**** Fave abridged series? **

Pokemon abridged!

**Chocolate covered Matt or Matt in a tutu breaking his games?**

Wow! Ha! While Matt wearing a tutu and breaking his games sounds like a long running fantasy of mine ;), I'd have to say chocolate covered. I mean, as you must know, we've done it before.

**L:**** BB or Light, who's more fun?**

I'm… going to say Light-kun.

**Matt:**** If you could guest star in any anime, which would it be?**

Yugioh. I like the idea of my whole life wrapping around a children's card game. (_That was for you, yugioh abridged FTW ;P)_

**BB****: How do you get your hair like that? **

Some of God's tears.

**-**_BONUS POINTS IF YOU GUESS WHAT THIS IS FROM!-_

**Linda:**** How did it feel appearing in only 1 panel of the manga, your scene taken out of the anime, yet still play a big part in fanfics?**

It hurt a little. But I'm proud that so many people want to feature me in their fanfiction, even though most people don't know anything about me.


	4. Toribabekit xD

_(Oh my God. Toribabekit… you are amazing. I can't express in words how amazing you are right now. XD Here… you have featured two of your own chapters, haha!)_

**STATEMENTS!;**  
><span>Matsuda:<span> Heh, Did I now? I tried my best! ^^;;

I guess I could see myself with a guy… it's kind of an intimidating new thing…but I don't see anything wrong with it. As for Invader Zim… I'm pretty sure I've seen a few episodes of that before. I like Gir. He reminds me of a more hyperactive L.

L: Well… thank you… I think. *Looks at pinky* 

Light: My hair? I think… maybe about 30 minutes if I just got out of the shower. I have to blow dry it and brush it and straighten it… Must look my best for the ladies! ;)

It's… very hard to explain. See… it depended on the restroom. If it was a large restroom, he was forced to sit inside. Um… the one where we worked was small enough so he could sit outside and the chain kind of went under the door. The shower is a totally different story. Heh heh…

Kira Leigh: LOBVE! :D

**QUESTIONNSSSS FOR EVERYONEEE!;**

**1. What's your favorite quality about yourself?**

Light: I'm rather charismatic. That's always been something I liked about myself.

L: I think that my favorite quality is how cunning I am.

Matsuda: I'm not afraid of trouble obviously! Haha!

Mello: I'm quite studious. I know, fanfics never see that side of me… but I really am.

Matt: I am wicked at video games. I think I have the high score on almost everything I play!

**2.** **What's something that turns you on? YOU CAN'T SAY NOTHING.  
><strong>Light: The smell of something sweet.

L: The smell of salt and spice… (_Kira Leigh - *gigglesnort*)_

Matsuda: *BLUSH* Um…

Mello: Liquid chocolate… *cough*

Matt: Geez, Mels, really? Ah… a lot… I think…

**3. What's your favorite snack to eat after midnight?  
><strong>Light: I usually don't eat snacks after midnight. It ruins my figure.

L: Strawberry shortcake, I think…

Matsuda: I… I like to nibble on a chocolate bar here and then…

Mello: ….Really?

Matt: Snack? Well… I've munched on dry cereal. Mmm~ Speaking of which…

**4. Out of all of you guys, who do you think would make the cutest yaoi couple? [BTW; I obviously don't care if this is awkward. You have to answer the question anyways! I really wanna know~)**

Kira Leigh: I'll answer this… ahem, we had a few runaways. L x Light, Mello x Matt. ****

**5. What kind of shampoo do you use?  
><strong>Light: The same one as L. Suave's Fresh Mountain Strawberry.

L: ^^;;

Mello: Some weird shampoo I got at Bath and Body Works…

Matt: I steals Mels'.

Matsuda: White Rain.

**6. Who would you say is the most perverted out of the lot of you?**

All: Mello.

Mello: Ah, screw you guys.****

**7. Who is the biggest prude out of the group?  
><strong>All: L.

L: Hn?

**8. The biggest flirt?**

Mello: Matt!

**9. Does anybody snore? If one of you do, do tell~  
><strong>All: Light.

Light: Only because Ryuzaki never lets me sleep!

**10. What clothing store is your favorite to shop at?**

Light: Aeropostale.

L: Walmart. All I need is a t-shirt and jeans.

Matsuda: Big and Tall…I'm making up for something.

Mello: Hot Topic.l

Matt: Agreed.****

**11. What is one of your favorite genres of music?**

Light: Soft rock or Alternative.

L: Rock Opera

Matsuda: Pop!

Mello: Indie

Matt: Video game sound tracks. ****

**12. What is the craziest thing that you have done?**

Light: Became kira.

L: See? He always confesses, but no one ever notices. *Sigh* Stacked all my desserts on top of each other. Or… tried to eat a tall stack of sugar cubes off a spoon.

Mello: Everything Matty and I do is crazy…

Matt: Agreed.

Matsuda: Ah.. decided to keep working with L.****

**13. What is the most perverted thing you have done?**

Light: I don't need to be a pervert. L is enough.

L: Chained Light to me.

Mello: Poured liquid chocolate all over Matty's body. Mmm…

Matt: Let Mels do that.

Matsuda: Ehhh….

**14. Guess what time it is without looking at the clock!**

Kira Leigh: It feels like it's 0300.****

**15. Now look at the clock, what is the actual time?**

Kira Leigh: It's 0212…****

**16. What's your favorite type of porn to watch? [If you don't watch porn, go watch some & then tell me which is your favorite! The choices are gay, lesbian & straight.)**

L , Mello, Matt & Light: Gay.

Matsuda: O.e I'm surrounded…

**17. Give me a hug?~**

Kira Leigh: Group hug guys!

All: *Forced group glomp due to a new multi-faceted leash*

Kira Leigh: Ahahah! 

_**YES KIRA, YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE THEM ALL TO ANSWER NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY SAY NO.**_

_That was HARD…. _

Wow, it sounded as if they were getting raped... lawlz.

_And my commentary above didn't help. _

I don't know why, but I just feel as if I can get away with asking such awkward shit. xD Btw, Kira, what is your favorite yaoi pairing?~

_I_ _ALWAYS RP LxLight and MelloxMatt. I've done MelloxNear…. But it's SO awkward xD_

-showers everyone with their favorite candies-

All: IT'S LIKE CHRISTMAS!


	5. Are you ready!

_(A/N: Guys, I'm SOOO sorry! My dad is very personal about his Mac. I had been using my sisters Dell (which is why the bold worked), but I'm on the Mac now and when I export it to windows it will erase the bold and such. However, you are smart. You can find your answers. :)_

_Oh, and yes, Toribabekit, you probably will have to make one just for me. 3 )_

Light; I'm pretty sure Ryuzaki considers that classified information. *blush*

QUESTIONNSSSS FOR URRRBODAYY!;

Favorite sex toy?

All: *blush* Oh! Look at the time...

Matsuda: I like those butt plug things! ... Uhh ...

At the movie theater, which arm rest is yours?

Mello: Both.

Matt: ... My lap.

Light: Right

L: Left. Only kira would want the side that rhymes with "fright"

Light: Hey!

Near: Neither. I don't go.

3. What was the last movie you've seen?

All: We were forced to watch the second Death Note movie with Kira Leigh. x.x

Kira Leigh: Teehee~ Netflix has my heart.

Have you gotten laid?~

Mello, Matt, Light, L: Of course!

Matsuda, Near: Not yet.

Can music turn you on? If yes, what song does?~

Light: "Shut up and sleep with me." Look it up to L. You'll find it.

L: "Sugar cube." I'm not sure who sings it.

Mello, Matt: We both like the same song... but there aren't words to it and we're not sure what it's called. Something about the world.

Matsuda, Near: There aren't songs that turn me on.

Do you still sleep with a teddy bear or some sort of stuffed animal? [I still do. -makes ^-^;; face)

Light: Shh...

L: Yes'm. He does. I don't.

Mello: It's white and red.

Matt: *gigglesnort*

Matsuda: No ma'am.

Near: Yes. I do. Why?

Favorite pocky flavour?

Light: I don't like pocky.

L: I think strawberry.

Mello: Heh, chocolate.

Matt: I just eat 'em. I have no idea what flavor I'm eating.

Matsuda: I haven't been able to stomach sugary things since I met L.

Near: I don't eat pocky. If I do... chocolate is alright.

Favorite number?

All: 13

Kira Leigh: Eww... 13 is SO unlucky! I pick 7.

Funniest word you ever heard?

All: "Yaoi"

10. Something that turns you off?

Light: Lack of sleep.

L: Lack of sugar.

Matt: Threesomes.

Mello: Shut up, Matt. You love them.

Matsuda: I.. don't know..?

What day of the week do you hate the most?

Light: Monday.

L: Sunday.

Mello: Thursday.

Matt: Sunday.

What's the best season to fuck?

All: Spring!

Matsuda: Heh, like animals.

Why did you break up with your last partner?

Light: She died. And technically, Misa is still with me. Heehee~

L: I never had one...

Mello: Because he pissed me off. But we're back together again.

Matt: Hmph.

Do you think that you were a cute kid?

Light: Of course!

L: Not quite.

Mello, Matt: Hell yeah!

Matsuda: Not in the clothes I had to wear...

What's the worst thing you've been caught doing?

Light: Uhh... probably talking to Ryuk.

L: Piling desserts on a plate.

Mello: I don't do bad things...

Matt: *gigglesnort* Oh, really, Mels?

Most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?

Light: See above.

L: Ah, those desserts hit the floor.

Mello: I tripped and fell on my face when I was acting sexy to Matt.

Matt: I dropped my game off the balcony after I told Mels to stop saying it'd fall.

Matsuda: My mom walked in on me.

Have you ever been caught dancing like a skank?

All: No.

Matsuda: Once...

Who was the last person that you wanted to throw something at?

All: Kira Leigh!

Kira Leigh: Heh.. they love me?

Who was the last person to piss you off?

Light: Ryuzaki.

L: Light-kun.

Mello: Matt.

Matt: Mello

Bondage; "HELL YES!" or "HELL NO!"?

All: Hell yes!

Matsuda: Save me...!

What's your favorite old school toy?

All: Uhm...toys? I don't know.

Near:  Those clacky pull along alligator toys!

What was the last thing you spent over one hundred dollars for?

Light: My pants.

L: A storage box full of pocky.

Mello: A gun.

Matt: A new game system.

Matsuda: Uuh.. this suit.

Do you consider yourself uke or seme? Why?

Light: Uke. Because Ryuzaki won't let me on top.

L: Seme. See above.

Mello: Seme. Because I'm awesome.

Matt: I'm a switch. Because sometimes I can catch Mels off guard.

Matsuda: ...Uke?...Seme? What? Uke...?

Have you ever had a crush on anyone from out of the group? If yesss, who?~

Light: Ryuzaki.

L: Light-kun.

Mello: Matt.

Matt: Mello

Who was the last person to make you blush & why did they make you blush?

All: You! By asking these sexual questions!

26. Who's the biggest uke? [Nooo, you can't pick yourelf. -winks-)

All: Matsuda.

Matsuda: *confused*

Who's the biggest seme? [Nooo, you can't pick yourelf. -winks-)

All: Ryuzaki.

L: Heh, thank you.

Individual hugs from everyone? -makes ^-^;; face-

Light: *hugs normally*

L: *hugs a little bit less awkwardly than before*

Mello: *hugs the same as last time*

Matt: *hugs with both arms, but loosely*

Matsuda: *pounce*

Kira Leigh: Don't pounce my buddy, Matsuda! You die! *pounces harder* HAH!

ChaoticAscension_-_

Light: Any tips for becoming a master at lying?

Light: Well... most people look around, or make some type of uncomfortable or nervous gesture that points out that they're lying. My advice is... resist the urges to rub your face or neck, or twirl your hair, and look around the room.

Mello: Why didn't you shoot Near when he gave you permission? :(

Mello: I regret my decision daily. Kind of.

Everybody: What's your favorite genre of movie? (I.e. Horror, Suspense, Comedy, etc.)

Light: Horror

L: Suspense. Only kira likes horror.

Light: Really, Ryuzaki!

Mello: Comedy

Matt: Comedy

Matsuda: Drama...?

Ryuk: How bored are you when not causing somebody to go on a righteous slaughter through the entire world?

Ryuk: More bored than you'll ever be able to comprehend as a human.


	6. Here you go

Ginger123113

**Near: gaaaaasp! ur still a virgin! report to my chambers now! and bring L and Matsuda or whatever with yoooooou...~~~**

**Ryuk or wateva: i have jucy apple bottom jeans on! will you eat my butt now? pretty pwwease with a carmal apple with sprinkles on top? and if u dont like carmal and sprinkles i have a extra apple for you! buuuut yooou would have tooooo find it...!**

Near, Ryuk: ... What?

Stardust Archer

**If you saw a teen girl walking down the street, with the whole ensemble of gothic/punk clothes (classic Zelda t-shirt, hoodie, with the hood up, aviator sunglasses that cover up most of the face, chains) and she carried a book the size of a death note, how you you react? (Purpose for fanfic)**

Light: I would be interested. I would probably come over and investigate.

Mello: I would keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't make any suspicious moves.

Matt: I would immediately assume she loves video games. I would come over to "investigate"... maybe get to know her!

L: Immediate suspect, I would guess. I would watch her from afar, maybe come confront her out of pure curiosity.

**What kind of suspicious behaviors do you look for if you think a person has a Notebook?**

Light: I know what to expect. They wander around like me.

Mello: Light has answered.

**In one sentence, define your idea of casual.**

Light: Casual... blue jeans and a t-shirt.

L: Me.

Mello: Me.

Matt: Mello.

**Why do you always wear leather?**

Mello: Leather is bad-ass, I think. It helps to intensify my bad-assedness.

**I noticed in the anime during one part, your eyes are blue and during another, they're more of a yellow colour. Did you get contacts?**

I'm just hungry. ;) No, but really, I guess I didn't notice. I think so.

**So, who really killed with the notebook you kidnapped? You or Rod Ross?**

I'm not sure how to answer that question due to the format it's phrased in. I'm going to assume myself.

**Mind telling me a few things about your time in the Mafia?**

I actually had a lot of fun! I think I like getting to do what I want. Anyway, it's fun being the promoting bad-ass.

**Hug? Please? ^/^**

*Big tight hug*

**Okay, the Kira investigation or the case of Beyond Birthday?**

L: That's a rather tough one. Assuming they were indeed timed at the same time, I would probably choose... Beyond Birthday. It disturbs me more.

**Was A, your first successor, a boy or a girl?**

A was a girl. I think.

**What did BB look like before the cases?**

BB? Ah, he was much less... insane. And... scruffy.

**What DS/Wii games do you reccomend? Kingdom Hearts is getting old.**

Matt: I'm in love with Scribblenauts right now. Mello thinks I'm stupid for it.

Mello: You are.

Matt: -_- Anyways...

**So, while Mello was off in LA, where were you at the time?**

I don't remember. I have my head in the clouds 9 times out of 10.

**What made you choose that colour goggles? What's wrong with green?**

Orange match my hair more. ;) Green is okay, but I prefer orange. Or red. I should have picked red...

**Hug?**

*Hugs tightly*

**What's your favourite Transformer?**

Near: Transformer.. I like Bumble Bee.

L: BB.

Near: Ahem... Bumble Bee. Bee.

**I heard your amdextrious, meaning you have equal strength in both arms. Is that true?**

That is true.

**How'd you manage to get the money to keep Demegama distracted while you escaped?**

I'm Near. That's all I can explain.

**Why on Earth did you want the Shinigami Eyes to begin with? I mean...dude, it takes half your life span.**

Matsuda: They're AWESOME. Come now, don't even ask such a thing! It's so obvious.

**Who's cooler, Rem or Ryuk?**

... Ryuk. He has more in common with me.

**We all know Mello considers shinigami to be useless. What's your opinon on the matter?**

I disagree. Slightly. Okay... I agree. But... I can't say that because I don't want to offend them!

**What's your opinion on global warming?**

Light: Global what? No. The world just has climate changes naturally. It gets hotter. It gets colder. Life begins. Life ends.

**Any special talents besides manipulating people?**

I do not like the way you phrased that! I don't manipulate people. I simply get them to do what I want by use of my charismatic charm!

**So, what do think happens after you die after using the death note, seeing as how you said all you knew was that you don't go to neither Heaven or Hell?**

I'd assume... I float in black nothingness. Can we not talk about my death? I'm supposed to be God.

L: Confession.

Light: No. Just... a belief.


	7. Victooooooria!

What's something you look for in a guy?

Matt: Enthusiasm, Sarcasm, Strength.

Mello: Silence, Intelligence, Weakness.

Light: Intelligence, Bravery, Flexibility.

L: Intelligence, Strength, Loyalty

2. What's something you look for in a chick?

Matt: A Gamer!

Mello: Bravery.

Light: After Misa...? Intelligence, Silence, A Soul.

L: I don't like girls.

3. Favorite body part on a chick?

Matt, Mello: Chest.

Light: Brain!

L: Is that a trick question?

Favorite body part on a guy?

Matt: *cough*

Mello: Ass.

Light: Brain, still...

L: Buttocks. :)

Are you nipples sensitive?

Matt: Yes.

Mello: Nope.

Light: What? Must I answer?

L: Yes.

Light: Oh, really? *Smirk*

Soft, sensual kisses or intense, passionate kisses?

Matt: Intense, Passionate...

Mello: Rough.

Light: Soft...

L: Soft, Sensual.

One night stands; "HELL YES!" or "HELL NO!"?

All: Hell no. It's more fun when you learn hot spots. ;)

What is your favorite American candy?

Mello: Chocolate.

Matt: Sour Gummy Worms!

Light: Candy? ... Gum ...

L: All candy. :) Maltballs especially.

How about your favorite American food?'

Matt: Burger

Mello: Coneys from Sonic

Light: Chips.

L: Tacos.

Ever gotten laid in public?

Matt: Too many times... x.x

Mello: *smirk*

Light: No way.

L: We keep it away from public attention.

Would you be willing to get laid in public?

Matt: NO!

Mello: Yep~!

Light: Not really... dad would eat me alive.

L: *chuckle* Possibly.

Have you had phone sex? If yes, with who?

Matt: Yes... Near...

Mello: ... WHAT?

Matt: ...Uhh! Mello!

Mello: Out.

Matt: :( I meant Mels...

Light: *laughs* Ryuzaki.

L: Light-kun.

Have you ever gotten hard with your parents in the room?

Light: Yes. x.x No thanks to Ryuzaki.

L: Heehee~

Matt:... very funny.

15. Have you been caught masturbating?

Light: Many a time. Ryuzaki says it's a waste of energy.

L: It is. When you have me.

Matt: Not yet.

Mello: Yes, he has.

Showing affection in public; Yes-yes or no-no?

Matt, Mello: YES!

Light, L: No.

What flavor lip gloss do you like to taste on a girl or guy?

L: Strawberry.

Light: Cherry

Matt: Grape

Mello: Chocolate.

What's your ideal first date?

Light: Dinner and a movie.

L: A walk on the beach.

Mello: Late night ghost hunting.

Matt: Ditto.

What location for a date do you think is just way too cheesy to even go to?

Matt: Movies.

Mello: Movies.

Light: Park.

L: Movies.

What's the sexiest type of underwear to see on a girl?

All: Thong.

How do you feel about kinky sex/ S&M?

Mello: Wonderful.

Matt: Agreed.

Light: DON'T give Ryuzaki the idea...

L: *smirk*

Was your most recent sexual fantasy kinky?

Mello: Hell yeah.

Matt: Always is.

Light: Kinda...

L: Yes.

Food foreplay; "HELL YES!" or "HELL NO!"?

All: Food foreplay?

Pubes on chicks; "EWWW, HELL NO." or "Meh, I don't care."

Light, L: Don't care.

Matt: ...Uh... depends. A lot or a little? Shaped or not? Trimmed or not?

Mello: No.

Pubes on guys; "EWWW, HELL NO!" or "Meh, I don't care."

Light, L: No.

Matt: See above...

Mello: Meh, okay. Matty's is fine.

"Hit it & quit it." or "Stay & play?"

L: Stay and play.

Light: Hit it and quit it.

Mello, Matt: Stay and Play. Light's a pimp.

Favorite form of foreplay?

Light: Form?

L: *chuckles* Secret.

Mello: Keep it simple in the start. Get more complex later.

Matt: Agreed.

Who blushes the worst out of all of you?

Matt: Mello

Mello: Matt

Light: Ryuzaki.

L: Matt.

Matt: Hey!

How hard do you think you blushed while reading these?

All: *Dark crimson*

Hugs please?~

*Group hug to avoid pummeling by Kira Leigh*


	8. Sorry guys! Another chapter is up!

(A/N: Guys, I'm SO unbelievably sorry. :( I haven't had the time, nor the creativity to reply to all of your questions. I will go ahead and attempt to answer them as best I can, and hopefully I will catch up this next time around. Thanks.

PS: Try to put all your questions in one review. It's hard for me to get them all down when each one is separate. Thanks.)

ChaoticAscension-

Who's the biggest pyromaniac, Light, B, or Mello?

B. I think. Due to the end of the book which I will not reveal due to spoilers. :)

Light: If they were standing between you and literal Godhood, would you kill somebody without the Death Note?

I don't quite think I'd enjoy the blood on my hands, but... I think, yes. Yes, I would.

L: What would it take for Light to convince you he was NOT Kira? How mad were you at Light for cheating and making a Shinigami kill you instead of winning by himself?

It would take a lot. And, due to your second question, he IS kira. Therefore, he would be unable to convince me of such lies.

Mello: What would you do... For a Klondike Bar?

...I'm not quite sure what that is. But...I'll have to think on that one.

Matt: What's the longest you've ever gone without a video game, or a cigarette?

11 Hours. The time it took me to sleep, eat and shower.

Ryuk: Were you punished for stealing the second Death Note?

Nope. Not yet anyway.

Everybody:Who was the most annoying character in the series, BESIDES Misa?

All: Matsuda. Plain and simple.

StardustArcher-

All righty guys, rather then pestering you with my usual round of a thousand questions, I wanted to start with some simple advice. I'd like everyone's opinions on this. (yes, including you Ryuk.) xD

Well, I'm writing my own fanfict on another owner of a death note, being the same girl described back in chapter 6 of the Q&A section. Typically, she's around from the very start, which is where I'm starting it. I'm on the 26th chapter (although I've only got 7 posted) and got stuck.

The chapter requires whatever responses given when everyone finds out she has her own notebook and is personally trying to choose a side to join (meaning, she's caught in the middle of the frustration, having known Light, but also knowing about who he's going against.

I just was wondering what kind of reactions you guys, especially Mello, L, Near and Light, would have to her fessing up to her owning a notebook. ALso, give me some opinons on what side she should choose and why.

Thanks guys! Oh, and mind me troubling you guys for individual hugs?

Alright. First of all, I love the idea and I think you should definitely link me to it when it's all finished. (I have a phobia of unfinished fanfiction. :p Can't stand the suspense.)

Now...

Light - I would be quite surprised because she seems like a smart person already and exposing the truth to a detective might be pretty dangerous. Although, I would also be curious to see what would happen in the end result of doing so. I think she should keep working at it, and see how far she can take it without being caught.

L - I would lose the challenge would it have been my case. It would no longer be fun for me, but every story has to end. I'm trapped between asking you to make her fess up, and giving me a challenge. I believe it's up to you.

Near - She should definitely fess up. She's only digging her own grave.

Mello - It's no fun if she fesses up. She should keep at it.

Mustached Kira-

light:when did you and L start dating? were was the most perverted place you guys have had sex xD.

Uh... just recently and... in the hall closet.

L:even tho light is kira do you still love him?

We all have our mistakes.

mello:what would you do for a chocolote bar?

Anything. Almost. I could always send Matt out to pick some up if the stakes are too high.

matt:do you like playing cod? also do you think black ops tottally suck!

I don't really play COD much. I'm not entirely sure why.

ryuk:what is your favrite thing to do? have you ever considered rem *wink wink*

o.o No.

Eat apples.

No.

matsuda:WHY DID U SHOOT KIRA! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE GOD DX?

what is your favrite spongebob episode? :)

O.o Uh... crime?

Not entirely sure what my favorite episode would be.

evryone:what is your fetish xD?

We all have different fetishes and it's quite hard to tell you all. I'll give you a hint: Some are feet, cross dressing, bondage. Choose wisely.

evryone:who is your dream guy :D?

Not all of us are gay. And the ones who are have their lovers. :)

L:how tall are you when slouching?

I'm not sure. I've never measured my height while slouching. Watari always asks that I stand tall.

L:do you think it bothers light that you slouch and dont look so presentable?

Yes. And I simply don't care.

light:is misa an annoying betch?

Yes.

mello:what have you done in public that has made matt mad :D?

Tried to turn him on. He really doesn't like being turned on when he's walking.

matt:what do u do to mello when he acts bad xD?

Hide his chocolate.

ryuk:are you enjoying all of this?

Actually, yes.

Taji-Qun-

Ryuk: Have you ever seen L and Light doing things that might jeopardize the kira case?

Oh, now we get to the serious questions.

Yes. Too often. I think I will never be able to even begin to scratch the surface of erasing those images from my mind... Now, you've gone and reminded me. Tell me your name, "Taji-Qun", I'd like to add you to my fandom.

Matsuda: What are your opinions on L?

He's a very clever dude. I think. And... I look up to him and stuff...

*whisper* I think he acts like someone shoved a pipe up his ass.

L: I heard that.

Mello, Matt, and Near: If you swapped bodies with one another at random, what do you each think you would do in the person's body?

Mello: If I was in Matt's body, I would make him feel molested. If I was in Near's body, I would probably do something that will make him remember the day forever.

Matt: If I were in Mello's body, I'd make him get fat. Shows him for eating all that chocolate and not gaining a pound.

If I were in Near's body, I think... I would make him stand straight.

Near: None of this would happen... but... I suppose I would try to live a day in the life of Mello, or Matt, and see what they did. Then maybe I can become a better spy on them. Ahem... I'd destroy their love life.


	9. New one

Ryuk: No name for you. Have an apple instead. -tosses an apple-

Mmm! Thanks! –Goes off to eat it-

Near: FMK (fuck, marry, kill) between Mello, Matt, and Light Yagami.

F- Mello M- Matt K- Light Yagami

Matt: Does Mello get particularly pissy around a certain time per month?

Yes! It's not fair! :'(

Light: If L had a successor who was female, what would you think, and how would you act?

I would be… interested in her. Though rather irritated, because women belong in the kitchen.


End file.
